Choosing a Fright Night Holo Drama
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Who knew picking a scary Holo Drama for Fright Night could be so hard?


**Title:** Choosing a Fright Night Holo Drama

 **Era:** Post RotJ

 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Horror and Family

 **World:** Legends, Post NJO – AU

 **Characters:** Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka and OCs

 **Series** : this takes place in my rewrite of parts of the Legends Expanded Universe.

 **A/N:** Some of the opinions stated in this are mine or other people that I know personal opinions on certain subjects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Solo sighed as she flipped through the collection of Fright Night Holo Dramas featuring everything from cute Youngling animated stuff featuring some long ago popular children characters scarier Holo Dramas.

Her eyes drifted to another stack meant for the older Padawans and adults that a Knight hadn't come to get yet and wondered if there were any more suitable frightening Holo Dramas in that pile. Slowly she walked to the other pile and looked at the titles; hoping that there was one worthy of some real scares.

She flipped them over one by one and read their synopsis. One was about some killer that attached his essence to a toy so he could continue his murderous rampage. The next one was about a doll possessed by an evil being that was terrorizing a family. The one after that was about some demented person who terrorized innocent beings in a maze. The one she checked after that was about a priest of some kind that was asked to come and free a young girl that was possessed by an evil being; that one sounded good.

Carefully Jaina set the stack of Holo Dramas down, set that one to the side and replaced it with one of the other Holo Dramas. Once she made sure that nothing looked out of the ordinary she quickly picked eight other Holo Dramas before hurrying to the room where she, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Anak, her cousin Padme, Aditi Grunewald, Raynar Thule and others.

"Got the Holo Dramas," she announced to the room as she set them down on a table. The smell of snacks, warm Apfel Cider flavored with sweet Zimt Sticks, warming water and a large container of powdered hot chokolate.

Turning to the drinks Jaina poured herself a mug of the Apfel Cider but didn't put a Zimt Stick in it.

A frightened squawk and a flare of shocked horror rolled through the Force caught her attention and she turned to look at the source. Standing by the table was Aditi Grunewald, her face pale dispute her dark swirls and patches. Clutched in her hands was the Holo Drama that Jaina had taken from the pile meant for the adults.

"What's wrong?" she asked the slightly older girl.

"This Holo Drama is evil!" She said slowly, her words were full of fear and other emotions that Jaina couldn't identify.

"Who told you that?" Tenel Ka asked politely.

"My Tante Rebekka told everyone in the family and everyone in our area. She served in the Navy for years and watched that at the insistence of some of her friends. She had nightmares for weeks afterwards and is a firm believer that for mocking Sacred things of various Cultures certain actors, script writers, directors and others will wither in the grasp of Chaos and burn in the Hells reserved for blasphemers when their bodies die." Aditi told the entire room.

Jaina couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her. The Force told her that Aditi believed every word that left her lips and suddenly she wasn't looking forward to watching the Holo Drama as she thought she would.

"But isn't there just the Force?" Tenel Ka asked tentatively.

"We know that there is the Force but the exact details of what waits for us is unknown. As far as we know there could be pain and torture waiting for certain beings because of how they lived their lives." Raynar chimed in. "Besides, I overheard one of my tutors and my mother talking about that Holo Drama before I came to learn in the Temple say that it was so vulgar."

"I did hear that it is nightmare inducing." Rayna Thorne stated and a few others nodded in agreement.

"I can take it back and pretend that it got mixed up with the other Holo Dramas Padme chimed in as she stood.

After a quick vote Padme hurried out of the room with the Holo Drama.

Jaina sat on one of the couches and wondered why what was forbidden seemed interesting and fun. She guessed she would have to ask one of the adults or one of the remaining Force Ghosts that she suspected knew the answer.

"So which one do we want to watch?" Coris asked once Padme returned.

"How about the one where an adolescent male accidentally brings those three witches back to life for the night when he lights a candle?" Aditi suggested. "It's still a little scary but full of laughs."

"Do the witches want to suck the youth out of children?" Coris asked, curious.

"Yes, it's loosely based off of a legend from Scáthia where three sisters were executed for using their powers to drain the life out of people. The legend says that they said that they would return from the Afterlife when a virgin lit a specific candle. The legend goes on to say that three hundred years later some curious adolescent lit the specific candle to prove that the story wasn't true only to bring them back to life and then the efforts of a few to return them to the Afterlife. It's a good read." Aditi explained.

Rayna put the Holo Drama into the player, someone dimmed the lights in the room a bit and Aditi whispered a prayer of some kind to Harmony to help the Dead find peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **End Author's Note**

I have never watched the movie 'The Exorcist' but my mother did years ago with friends; like Aditi Grunewald's Aunt Rebekka did. My mother believed then and still believes to this day that severe punishments awaits certain individuals that were involved in that movie for what they said and did where Spiritual Things are concerned.

Recently out of sheer curiosity I looked up the trivia for it on IMDb and I have to agree with my mother.

I know that not everyone will agree with my mother or myself about that movie but that is just our opinion.

If you review please keep it polite; thank you.


End file.
